A Forgotten Friend, Kira Uchiha
by Silent And Stars -Two People
Summary: Here is my new series called 'A Forgotten Friend, Kira Uchiha'
1. Chapter 1

A 13 year old girl was dancing sexily in Konoha's Club. Her black hair fell in sexy spirals. She was wearing a low, low mini skirt and a ruby red tube top. She wore a pair of fishnet gloves, and in the middle on her stomach she had a kunai dangling belly ring. She had a pair of black heels on her feet. "Oh…my…God," Hinata Hyuuga said looking at Kira Uchiha, the girl. Gaara and his sibs walked into the club as Hinata and Kira started dancing to "Pop, Lock, and Drop it" by Huey. Kankuro and Gaara were staring with Naruto. Finally Naruto and Gaara got up and walked to the girls. Gaara asked Kira to dance as Naruto asked to Hinata. They began to dance to "The Way I Are" by Timbaland ft. Keri Hilson. Gaara and Naruto keep singing into Hinata and Kira's ear the whole.

_[Verse 1: Timbaland AKA Naruto and Gaara_  
I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we'll be the perfect soulmates  
Talk to me girl

_[Bridge: Keri Hilson AKA Hinata and Kira_  
Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

_[Chorus: Keri Hilson AKA Hinata and Kira & (Timbaland AKA Gaara and )_  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like

_[Verse 2: Timbaland AKA Gaara and Naruto_  
I ain't got no Visa  
I ain't got no Red American Express  
We can't go nowhere exotic  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best  
Talk to me girl

_[Bridge 2: Keri Hilson AKA Hinata and Kira_  
Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

_[Chorus: Keri Hilson AKA Hinata and Kira & (Timbaland AKA Gaara and Naruto)_  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

_[Verse 3: D.O.E. or the guys in the couples_  
(Kiba to Kisa) Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house  
(Naruto to Hinata) Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float ya boat  
(Shikamaru to Temari) So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E. you gon' want some mo'  
(Gaara to Kira) So listen baby girl, when I make it I want you back, want you back, yeah

_[Keri Hilson AKA Hinata and Kira_

Ooooooooooooh, Ooooooooooooh, Ooooooooooooh, Ooooooooooooh, Ooooooooooooh, Ooooooooooooh, Ooooooooooooh, Ooooooooooooh

Song ends

Kira looked at Gaara as they kissed for the first time ever (in public). Hinata and the girls smiled at them as they continued to dance. Gaara and Kira broke apart as they saw Sasuke fuming. "$!" Kira said biting her lip.

End of a younger Kira's vision

Seven year old Kira broke from her power to see the future. Seven year old Gaara caught her as she fell back with power. "What did you see, Kira-chan?" Gaara asked seeing the sacredness in Kira's eyes. "Just a future vision of me at 13, again," Kira said with a sigh. She couldn't see past 13. Did that mean she was gonna die in 6 years? "Kira are you alright?" Gaara asked his worried friend. _How does he_ _feel about me?,_ thought Kira as she stood up from the sand as her white cloak flapped around her seven year old body. "Where are you going?" Gaara asked following Kira's movements. "To think and may never come back. I love you," Kira mumbled the last part. She looked at Gaara and with her mind and heart set; she kissed him on the lips. "Goodbye, I love you," she said turning away and running. "KIRA!!!!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!!!!!!" Kira held Gaara yell as tears brimmed her eyes. When she left Suna, she crouched in front of a tree. Her knees were towards her chest. She began to cry. And she couldn't help it.

"Why are you crying, little girl?" a man asked. Kira looked up and saw an ANBU for Konoha standing there. "I don't know, who are you?" Kira asked staring at the man's mask. He removed it. "Itachi Uchiha of Konoha and you are…" he began. "Kira Uchiha," Kira replied wiping her eyes. He held out a hand and helped her out of her position. They both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

In Konoha, Itachi took Kira to a clan's household. "Mother, are you here?" Itachi called as a beautiful woman came out of the kitchen. "Hello Itachi, who's this?" she asked. "Kira Uchiha," Kira replied for her self. The woman stared in disbelieve at Kira. "Is that a problem?" Itachi asked his mother. "No, sorry. Kira, my son, Sasuke is up stairs, would you please go up there." Mrs. Uchiha said gesturing towards the stairs. Kira nodded and ran up stairs.

She opened a door marked "Sasuke's Room," and a little boy was there doing his homework. He looked up at Kira as she walked inside. "Who are you?" he asked. "My name is Kira Uchiha, you must be Sasuke." She said sitting on the bed with him. "Yeah, hey do you know how to make the tiger and horse sign?" He asked, hopefully. "Yeah, can we go outside?" Kira asked. "Of course! Come on!" he said quickly, with a smile crossing his face.

She showed him the Fireball Justu and he did pretty well for a seven year old. Kira already knew that justu since she was 5, two years ago. After an hour of training, the decided to go back to the Uchiha Household. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, along with Itachi, were sitting at the table when they got home. "Sasuke, may we speak to Kira alone?" Sasuke's father asked his son. Sasuke nodded and jumped up the stairs to his room.

"Kira, we have something to tell you," Mrs. Uchiha sat touching Kira's hand. "Your family, is, um… your mother and father are me and my husband. You have a little twin brother, Sasuke, and an older brother, Itachi. When you were born, a ninja from the sand wanted you to live apart and learn a different life style, which we allowed." Mrs. Uchiha said. Kira jumped from the seat and the shock on her eyes wasn't normal. "Kira!" her mother yelled as Kira went into a trance and blacked out.

Vision

"Oh my, I'm gonna be in trouble with mother and father," Kira said as her school bag bounced to her side. When she got to the household, she gasped and continued running till… she saw her mother and father lying dead and Sasuke next to them. "Mother! Father!" Kira yelled kneeing down towards her now dead parents and freaked out Sasuke. "Little brother, who killed them?" Kira asked. "Nii-san," he replied before blacking out. "H…how could this happen? And only in two weeks after I came," cried Kira, crying on top of her mother's chest. "Please, come back!" Kira cried towards the sky. "I never said this to you, father, but I love you soo much. Mother, I loved you like a best friend, more than a mother! Come back!" Kira cried.

End Vision

Kira awoke with a start. She was lying on the couch. A blanket lay on her legs. "My head," Kira groaned and got out to get some water. She walked into the kitchen to see her mother eating cake. "Not fair," Kira said running over and taking a bite. Her mom laughed and smiled at her beautiful daughter. They both had their hair in blind fury of messiness. Kira grabbed the chocolate ice cream and sat down next to her with a spoon. "My cake," joked Kira taking another bite.

That morning, no school, Kira and her mom went shopping. Of course, never had Kira had so much fun. She and her mom had the most fun ever. They both spent Sunday helping Sasuke with his shuriken practice. Only on Saturday did Kira and her mom have together.

Two weeks pasted and right before school on that faithful day. "Hey dad, I love you. You know, just incase I never get to say it again. Hey mom," Kira shouted towards her mom. "I have the vision power, and I saw that today you and father and the clan were gonna die. So, I told father I loved him and mommy, you're like a best friend to me. And I know I will never see you again unless you visit me in my dreams, but I love you!" Kira shouted hugging her mom and busting out crying. "I love you too, baby girl." She said hugging Kira back. Kira wiped her tears and kissed her mom's warm cheek for the last time ever. "I love you," Kira said before leaving.

7 Years later, Age 13

Kira visited her mother's grave many times. Her teammates were Uchiha Sasuke, Uzamaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. Only she could stand Sasuke cause he was her little brother. She had been walking behind pissed off Sakura and ran into a group of Sand Ninja. The oldest one, the girl, looked between the ages of 15-16. She carried a black fan and wore a dress so familiar. "Temari of the Sand?" Kira asked the girl. Kira just said an answer. "Yes, my name is Temari of the Sand. So have we met?" she asked. "Probably not," Kira replied, remembering Gaara's older sibs. "You're a disgrace to our village," a cold voice that, just for Sakura and the kids, sent a chill up their spines.

When the boy appeared, Kira couldn't believe the eyes she was staring into. They were the eyes of Gaara, the love of her life. "Gaara," she breathed his name silently. Well, not silent enough for Gaara. "Kira," he replied staring into her now sad black eyes. "Seven years," Gaara and Kira whispered in unison. Everybody but Kankuro and Temari stared at Gaara and Kira. Couldn't take the silence and the awkwardness, Kira and Gaara turned backs facing each other. "Let's go Kankuro, Temari." Gaara said jumping away. Tears brimmed Kira's eyes as she jumped towards the cemetery.

She laid her throbbing head on the head of the tombstone. "Mom, I need you right now. And what is this feeling of heart ache?" She asked the sky hopping her mother would answer. A rain drop showed she would be in Kira's dreams tonight. She pushed her body closer to the tombstone. Her fingers ran over the words engraved in it. She traced, 'Here lays the proud mother of Kira Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and Itachi Uchiha. More than mother to her daughter more like a best friend. She will be sorely missed'.

Half past 6, Kira left for her house. It started to rain and Kira did nothing to keep herself from getting wet. She enjoyed the rain. The rain made her clothes stick closer to her curves and made most male eyes turn to her body. She ignored them and continued to her house. She reached her own little apartment, which she moved from the household after the death of her mother.

She took a quick shower and placed on a black robe over her garments. She lay on her bed and made her hot chocolate. She took off the robe and place on sweats and a tee shirt and lay in her bed again. As soon as she closed her eyes, she heard a chuckle. She sat up and saw…OMFG-"GAARA!" Kira shouted blushing mad. He appeared out of the dark of the room and made his way towards her. She tossed the sheets aside and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stepped towards him and as they were close enough for Hinata to faint, she kissed his lips. Nothing stopped her and wrapped her arms around his neck as he did with his around her waist.

How long she had waited for his body just to be pressed against her's, how long for their lips just to touch again. She wished her mom was alive and she realized she never told her about Gaara. She felt like slipping from her clothes just for a moment. Then she realized how much she sounded desperate for THAT. Gaara smirked as if he knew that little thought. Kira blushed as they broke apart. "Club," Gaara asked Kira, as she nodded. She ran into her bathroom and change into a ruby red tube top, fishnet gloves, and a low, low miniskirt. She smoothed her hands down her waist and looking at her own reflection. She walked out wearing a black overcoat.


	2. Chapter 2

A Forgotten Friend, Kira Uchiha Chapter 2

Kira and Gaara walked to the club together as the beat hurt their legs. "It's underground?" Gaara asked Kira, who was taking off her overcoat. "Yeah, come on." Kira said pulling Gaara to, what looked like, a subway entrance. At the bottom, a man was standing there checking kids to make sure they were who they said they were.

When the line got to Kira and Gaara, the man simply smiled and asked her a question, "Where did you live from when you were born till you were almost 7?" he asked. "Suna," Kira simply replied as she and Gaara walked inside. "Oh…my…God," Hinata Hyuuga said looking at Kira. Gaara ushered her to go with Hinata, as "Pop, Lock and Drop it" by Huey, came on.

The whole night went like a normal one, but the vision went just like it was shown. As soon as Gaara and Sasuke finished glaring at each other, Kira made her way home. This night, no problems before she went to bed, like Gaara scaring the living crap out of her.

In a few weeks, Kira and her team were ready to take on an A-Ranked mission. She, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi were gonna go to fight on a man who worked for Orochimaru and protect a rare medical ninja, also. Kabuto was the person who worked for Orochimaru, name and Kira didn't wanna do it at all. She grabbed her black backpack at her apartment. Knowing Kabuto was gonna attack with medical justu, Kira took her flute, pills and scrolls. "Kira," a voice said quietly. Kira turned and saw her boyfriend, Gaara. "Hey Gaara-kun," Kira said turning out her lights. "Where are you going?" He asked curiously. "A mission, so bye and I love you, Gaara." Kira said kissing Gaara's lips, hoping this wouldn't be her last kiss.

She pulled back and hugged him. "I love you, too." Gaara whispered in her ear. She waved and he disappeared in sand. Wiping her eyes, Kira grabbed her black backpack and left. She locked her door and ran towards the gates of Konoha. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were already there. Kira took her seat on the ground as Kakashi came. "He's on time, wow." Sakura and Naruto said in unison.

With Kakashi, a girl no older than seven years old was with him. She looked like so pretty as a younger child.

She was very pretty and nice. "H…hi, I'm Nina Hecate." She said putting the navy blue ribbon in her white hair. "Eh, this is the rare medical ninja?" Naruto asked making a face. "Um… yes," Kakashi said. "I'm the only one who can stop hearts, breathing, and even put a stopper on time itself. Giving me the exact time to save lives," Nina said adjusting her kimono.

Right before Kakashi left for another mission, he left Sasuke and Sakura in charge. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were up ahead. Kira stayed a bit behind talking to Nina. "So Nina, you can really stop time and do everything you say?" asked Kira, who was studying medical ninjustus. "Well, yeah. Do know Hanabi Hyuuga?" Nina asked Kira. "Hinata's little sister, yeah. Why?" Kira replied. "It's because she's my best friend and like a sister, you know?" Nina said smiling. At that moment when she said that, Kira thought of her best friend Kim, who was like a sister to her. "Kira, flute," Sakura said pulling out a kunai knife.

Nina opened her hands as Sakura petals flew out. Her body turned into the Sakura petals also. She was flying and it was a deadly justu. Kira pulled out her flute as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke got behind her. Kira began to play as Nina appeared in the middle of the ninja circle. Nina stared up at Kira, who was swaying with her sounds. Kira's black battle dress was making her look even more beautiful as the wind pulled her battle dress towards the north. Nina stared at the girl who was known for her sound and Genjustu. Nina saw everything. The notes she played brought a fear of her friends and enemies. Nina saw Sakura's fear, Sasuke kissing Ino. Naruto was the death of Hinata, and Nina's… the death of Hanabi. Even Kira had a fear, and it was Itachi Uchiha killing her friends.

A group of rogue shinobi stood in front of Team 7 and Nina. Two ninja cam running as Naruto and Sasuke took care of them. Sakura and Nina hid in the trees. Naruto and Sasuke stood next to Kira as one ninja fell as another ninja held a bloodied kunai. She transformed and Kira saw…. OMG- "KIM!" Kim jumped in mid air and flipped as the other two realized that the person in charge of protection was a spy. They quickly jumped away. "! # they got away." Kim said putting the bloodied kunai in her kunai pouch. Sakura and Nina jumped out from the trees as Naruto and Sasuke started to clean the scratches on their faces. Nina and the girls continued walking until the boys caught up.

"By the way, Nina, what are you supposed to do?" Sakura asked the young quiet girl. "Oh, in the mist village, I am to become the only doctor in the mist because, right now, a lot of people are getting sick."Nina replied smiling. Then around six o'clock, it started getting dark. "Let's start setting up camp," Sasuke said tossing his bag on the ground. Following his movements, everybody tossed their stuff on the ground.

In twenty minutes, two tents were set up. One for the girls and one for the boys was the reason. Sasuke and Kira walked towards the river. Kira wore her bathing suit for fishing purposes. She drove in the water and scared those fish, making them jump then Sasuke would shoot kunais at them. After a minute, Kira came up for air. She saw Sasuke had five fish pinned to the tree. "A few more," Kira asked her little twin brother. He nodded as she went back under.

She scared about five more fish. Before she came back up she saw something glint in the clear water. She came back up to catch her breath. "I'll be back in camp in a bit," Kira said as her brother nodded going back to camp. She dove back under and found the glint again and saw it was a locket. In the middle two letters were interlocking. Kira's eyes widen as she saw that the letters were K and G. Holding on to the locket, Kira went back up. She opened the locket as a paper flew out. She grabbed it and read it. _To my beautiful daughter, don't worry about it. I already knew about Gaara since you were born. There is a prophecy and I knew you were the girl to marry Gaara. Anyway, I knew everything because I, too, had the vision. I knew your whole life and the day I was gonna die. _

_Love, Mom_

Kira put the locket on her neck and had a sad smile across her face. She got out of the river and grabbed her black towel and wrapped it around her body. She walked back to camp as she caught the scent of roasting fish.

After dinner, they had to decide who was gonna be the lookout. Kim and Sasuke sat next to each other as Kira quietly got out of her tent and ran to the forest. She sat down on a branch of a tree. Gaara appeared out of the top branch. "Hey," Kira said laying her on Gaara's shoulder. They both looked at the moon, before it started to disappear. "Damn, I have to go. Bye Gaara-kun." Kira said kissing his cheek and jumped to her tent.


	3. Info

Name: Kira Uchiha

Age: 7 for part of Chapter 1, 13 until the time skip

Family: Mrs. Uchiha (deceased), Mr. Uchiha (deceased), Sasuke, and Itachi

Crush: Gaara

Name: Kim No Subaku

Age: 13 in Chapter 2

Family: Gaara, Temari, Kankuro

Minor Allies:

Name: Nina Hecate

Age: 7

Family: None


End file.
